Katsuo Mizushima
"Welcome back to the pack, brother.." Katsuo is a real dick-head, but to his siblings he is not so bad, until he starts to go rampant and smack people everytime he's irritated, he was a part of the accident, He was one of the Live-Longs, until his parents were killed, his name was betrayed by his clan, so.. He turned into the Forgottens' Side, joining his two only siblings, and his other exiled family.. "Ehm.. What is this? A blue banana?" Appearance: Katsuo has Blood Red Eyes, White Hair, a Sleeved Polo-Shirt under a Black Biker Vest, Black Pants, and White Sneakers. Personality: He seems to be a little smart, He doesn't understand communication systems like phones, he is easily irritated, and a good brother. Affiliates: Akira - He loves his brother, but gets quite irritated when Akira shows his freshly picked Bra or Panty. Mizuki - As her bigger brother, he is overprotective of Mizuki, not leaving her side, and sometimes attack whoever she's with. Arisu and Azazel - To be a brother, he sometimes gets too overprotective, since he dislikes Arisu being around Akira too much. Weapons: Mizushima Emblem - His emblem unlike his siblings allow him to enter Zero Time, allowing him to slow time down, for a brief moment before he attacks. Katsuragi Blade - His blade was once melted Metals, they have been hardened to withstand a nuclear explosion. Abilities: Zero Time - He uses his Emblem to slow time down, but only for a brief moment, then he attacks. Matter Manipulation - He can control 3 Matter particles, Solids, Liquids, and Gases, he uses this ability to out maneuver his foes. Regeneration - His body is almost indestructable, his Healing Factor is fast enough to heal even if his body is blasted out of reality. Telikinesis - just like his siblings, he can control a lot of objects. Telepathy - unlike most Mizushima Members, his intellect cannot be controlled, since it's been used for so much times. Techniques: Slow Attack - He uses his Emblem, and walks close to his foe, and attacks them, as the attack is finished Zero Time is done, and the enemy is on the ground, witnessing speed. Dark Matter - he controls the ground, and the nearby sea, he shoots the matter into a vortex of carbon monoxide, and it somehow appears dark, then he shoots it like a bullet through his opponent, leaving a large hole, or amputation. Omislash V10 - Just like his brother, but his version has to be precise, it must not miss at all costs, the attack composes of Methane covering the foe, he then attacks his foe at a blinding speed leaving no area un cut, he ignites the Methane Gas, burning the body leaving no trace. Ending Darkness - all his moves are combined to create a combo powerful enough to destroy a Star. Quotes: "Stop showing me these, You're just too annoying." "HEY, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOURE DOING WITH MY SISTER?!?!" "Like I ever want to do that." "Stop being so childish." Random Information: Height: 7'4" Build: Normal Favorite Food: Omelets Age: 28 - 30 Status: Alive That's all. Category:Mizushima Family